Crystal Pylon
Pylon Zambarau.png Pylon Vadali.png Pylon Tahara.png Pylon Nila.png Pylon Kuro.png Pylon Asveste.png Crystal Pylons are mysterious structures made of Crystalline Stone that produce and emit Crystal Energy or Lumens. There can be 16 different types of pylons for each color of crystal energy. They only generate within the overworld, but can be configured to spawn inside of Mystcraft Ages. There does not appear to be any type of spawning bias --- all types of energy have an equal chance of spawning when a pylon is generated. Getting near a pylon will cause the player's screen to have an overlay effect of the particular type of crystal energy it has. Getting even closer will allow the pylon to zap any mob, doing damage and causing an effect on the target. Players can become immune to this zap (called a pylon discharge) by acquiring the Pylon Surge Protection ability. Lumen reserves from a pylon are finite as well as transfer rate and range. Extracting energy will cause it to regenerate it back over time. However, these properties can be greatly enhanced by augmenting the pylon with a full ring of 8 Power Crystals and Turbo-Charging a pylon. To transfer the energy of a pylon, unless you are dangerously close to one to be able to use it directly, use a network of Crystal Repeater. Pylons also contain large amounts of Vis from Thaumcraft. 400 in a standard pylon. Each color of pylon will contain a different combination of Vis types. These will recharge over time just like lumens and are enhanced by Power Crystals and Turbocharging. You can extract it similarly to extracting from a node with a wand. Caution or Pylon Surge Protection is advised for doing this however. Additionally, pylons are a source of Empowered Crystalline Stone. The only other method of obtaining Energized Crystalline Stone, Crystal Energy Stabilizer, or Crystal Pylon Focus is to fabricate them in an Item Fabricator. Pylons cannot be fully disabled without breaking them in creative, but can be functionally disabled by removing any piece of them. This will not cause any adverse effects other than removing the pylon from play. You can restore a pylon you broke by replacing it's missing pieces, but it will initially have zero lumens. Notes/Trivia *Players can initially discover a type of crystal energy by harvesting it from a pylon with a Elemental Manipulator or by looking directly at it in close propinquity. The max harvest range is greater than the pylon surge range. *In the config file, there is an option to generate some pylons as broken. Few pylons will spawn broken regardless due to less than ideal generation locations. *The sound played when very close to a pylon varies from element to element. All are different pitches of the same sound. *Pylons load themselves from the moment they are first used indefinitely. They will not traditionally chunk-load, but function in essentially the same way. Pylons will still regenerate and be pulled energy from when not rendered chunk-loaded by the player. *Funnily enough, pylons can wipe out entire populations of villages if generated next to one as inhabitants don't seem to value personal safety, nor respect crystal energy. Category:Structure Category:ChromatiCraft